This invention relates generally to an emergency glass breaking device, and more particularly to a spring-loaded emergency glass breaking device that is easy and safe to use, and can be conveniently carried on a key chain or in a pocket or purse.
Glass breaking devices can be used in emergencies to gain access to or provide escape from an automobile or building. Specialized glass-breaking devices typically include a handle and a spike. The handle is swung like a hammer to impact the spike on a pane of glass to be broken. The spike is made of steel and is pointed to maximize the breaking power of the device.
Most glass breaking devices are available to emergency personnel such as firefighters, police, and emergency medical technicians. Some such devices are combined with other tools that are likely to be used by emergency personnel. For example, the Res-Q-Rench(copyright) available from Task Force Tips, Inc. of Valparaiso, Ind. includes a glass-breaking spike, a spanner wrench, a pry tool, a gas main wrench slot, and a seat belt cutter for extricating automobile passengers who are unable to remove their seat belts. Such devices are convenient and work extremely well, but they are not typically available to the general public.
Even if such a device were available to the general public, it would be inconvenient to carry in a pocket or purse, it would include tools that are unlikely to be used, and it is unlikely to be conveniently accessible for use in an emergency.
Further, glass breaking devices are typically wielded like a hammer. Some users may not have the strength or swinging room to use such devices effectively. Even when able to break glass, the force of the impact could cause shards of glass to hit people in the vicinity.
Thus, there is a need for a glass breaking device that is conveniently carried even by non-emergency personnel, and is safe and easy to use effectively.
The present invention is a glass breaking tool that is convenient to carry on a key chain, in a pocket or purse, or automobile glove compartment. It is spring-loaded and operates with a simple push of the device toward a window to be broken.
One embodiment of the present invention includes: a housing; a glass breaking point; a retractable safety sheath that shields the spike from snagging on clothing and also surrounds the spike while glass is broken to contain broken shards of glass; and a spring-loaded mechanism to impact the glass breaking spike with enough fore to reliably break glass.
In another embodiment, the window breaker can be cocked and fired in one motion. Preferably, the window breaker is cocked and fired by placing the window breaker against the window and pushing an outer housing toward the window. Pushing the housing part way toward the window compresses a firing spring that is in engagement with a hammer. Pushing the housing the remainder of the way causes the hammer to be released so that it impacts a glass-breaking spike that, in turn, impacts and breaks the glass.
The invention preferably is small enough to carry on a key chain, and it preferably includes at least one additional tool such as a seat belt cuter. When designed for being hung on a key chain, the connection to the keys can be easily releasable so that the glass breaker can be used without interference from the keys.
More features and objects of the invention are described below.